


Two Cents

by FanGirlyGlee



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlyGlee/pseuds/FanGirlyGlee
Summary: Once they find out Mick and Ray are romantically involved everyone reacts differently.  Here are five ways people reacted and the one time they decided to be open about their relationship.





	Two Cents

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a 5 and 1 before so here goes.

**Sara**

Ray stormed into the Captain's office looking irate. “Did you tell Mick he shouldn't be in a relationship with me?” Sara was taken aback; unused to such directness from the man who once took five minutes explaining exactly how he liked his eggs. “I would hope not,” he admonished. “I know the whole me and Kendra thing created an uncomfortable situation for everyone, but this is different. If you had concerns why didn't you come to both of us to discuss them? I think we deserve that much respect.”

Sara spread her arms wide and apologized. “I'm sorry, Ray. You're right. When Rory mentioned that you two have been spending your nights together lately I was shocked, mostly that he was telling me, and then I was worried that he might tromp all over your feelings for the sake of a good time.”

Ray took a step back; relaxing only slightly. “It's not just a good time,” he replied. “Well, it is, but not  _ only _ that. We've been off and off again for awhile, and lately it's on again and maybe going someplace different. I've been worried about this exact thing – everybody's gonna have an opinion and feel the need to share it. I've been supportive of your relationship with Ava. I thought you'd show me and Mick the same courtesy.”

“Point taken. I see how what I said to Rory took could be have been taken as discouraging him from being with you. I should have taken the time to think it through and spoken to him, and you, as your friend and then your captain.”

That seemed to put Ray at ease. “Okay. So we're cool?”

“We're cool, Ray. Just promise me if it ends that it doesn't get messy. I need you both as a part of this team.”

“We've already sworn to each other that _if_ it comes to an end then there won't be any more moping or getting drunk than is typical for either of us.”

“Good to know.”

 

**Nate**

 

Exiting Ray's quarters wearing only boxer shorts and one sock, Mick ran into Nate. Mick was confused. “Ugh, why are you up so late?”

Nate frowned.  “It's 6 AM, man. Why are you – did you spend the night in Ray's room?”

“Too early for stupid questions.” Mick stretched his arms above his head and yawned. When he opened his eyes again he was dismayed to find that Nate was still standing there. “Somethin' I can help you with?”

Nate's mouth opened and closed without making words so Mick shuffled off to the galley and returned with two mugs of coffee. He came back to find that Nate hadn't moved, and looked even more confused than before. “Are you and Ray seriously – ya know?”

Slurping hot liquid brain fuel from one of the mugs, Mick decided to indulge him.  “I _know_ what we're doin'. Seems you're the one who can't find the words. Leme help ya, Pretty. Haircut and I are screwin', bumpin' uglies, doin' the horizontal mambo, and so on. Now that we're clear, I'm gonna bring coffee to the guy I slow fucked last night.”

“What?” Nate looked horrified.

“Well, he calls it makin' love, but that's just too damn flowery.”

Mick ducked back into Ray's room and left Nate to his own devices.

 

**Felicity & Oliver**

Felicity took a wrong turn in the maze of corridors at STAR Labs and froze when she heard raised voices ahead.

“Wanna burn 'em all!”

She peeked around the corner to see Ray standing toe-to-toe with Heatweave. The latter appeared agitated, with Ray attempting to calm him. “I'm angry too. I want them to pay for what they've done – what they took from us. We'll find a way. We'll get through this.” To Felicity's surprise Ray took the other man's face in his hands and pressed their foreheads together.

“Professor was decent,” Heatwave muttered. “S'not right he's gone...like Len.”

“He made his choice, just like Len. Went out on his own terms for what he believed in. We mourn him and we honor his memory.” They shared a gentle kiss. “See you at the grave site?”

“Yeah.”  

Fortunately he moved away from where Felicity was feeling uncomfortably like a voyeur.   Ray, however, called out, “Felicity, if you're going to sneak around you have to wear different shoes. I heard your Louboutins clacking all the way down the hall.” He walked past her, with a tired shake of his head. She turned to follow.

“I'm sorry. I didn't know you were having a private moment.”

“Thank you for not interrupting. We're all on edge. Martin was a good friend.”

“Speaking of friends,” Felicity drawled, trying to coax information out of her ex-boyfriend.

“Felicity, please don't,” Ray pleaded.

“Don't what?” Oliver asked as they met up with him in the lobby.  Felicity fiddled with her earrings for a second and began to blather.

“No big deal. Ray's involved with someone - at least that's what it looked like to me. Um, it seemed fairly intimate, and very tender for someone who's a little...”

Ray stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face her, raising his voice. “What? He's a little what? He's a criminal, a thug, living with mental illness as well as trauma from a type of torture neither you or I can't begin to comprehend?”

Oliver was clearly taken aback. “Whoa, Ray. Take a breath and give me a second to catch up. Who are you seeing?”

“Heatwave,” Felicity murmured out of one side of her mouth.

Oliver's eyebrows crawled up into his hairline. “Seriously?”

Ray's eyes narrowed. “His name is Mick.”

Backpedaling, Oliver tried to make peace. “Yes, it is. Uh, I didn't even know you...”

Ray gave Felicity a pointed look. “Really? It never came up?”

A blush started at Felicity's neck and crept up to her cheeks. “No! I never told him about the thing with the thing and other things that may or may not have gone on in the bedroom, or the lab, while you and I were you know.”  Oliver twitched and Ray rolled his eyes.

“You should know that whatever you _think_ you know about Mick that he's also the man who's saved my life on more than one occasion. He's repeatedly reached out to me at the lowest points of my life over the last two years; offering friendship and support, and I would be lost without him. We are friends, Felicity, but I don't owe you an explanation for loving someone.”

Olivier wrapped his arm around Felicity's shoulder.  "I'm sure you two are very happy.  Gosh, honey, don't we have somewhere be?”

Ray gave a curt nod. “Later.”

 

**Leo**

“You and Raymond are an unlikely pair.”

Mick peered over the tops of his glasses. “You showed up a week ago, and haven't stopped buggin' me since. Not talkin' to you about my love life.”

“Fair enough. Though I find it intriguing that you called it...”

Mick shut the door in his face.

 

**Zari**

 

“Hey Miss Briz,” Mick hissed, forcing Zari to pause her game.

“What do you want this time, Mick?”

“Need you to read somethin'.” That was definitely worth missing a save point. She took the severely crumpled piece of paper from his hands and quickly skimmed it.

“Is this a poem?”

Mick swallowed and tilted his head sharply, cracking his neck. “Sorta. Doesn't rhyme. Book said they don't have to. I asked Gideon, but she gave me some bunk about not being able to judge art.  I just need to know if it sucks. Don't wanna give Haircut a sucky poem.”

Zari smiled and clamped down on the urge to say _awwww_. “You wrote this for Ray?”

“Yeah, well he said he wanted somethin' personal for his birthday. I can't build crap and I don't have the totem anymore so there goes the fire show. Forget about it, I'll swipe something and get his initials engraved.” He reached out to take the paper back, but Zari held on tight.

“Wait a minute. I'm not a poetry buff, but now that I understand where you're coming from let me take a good look.” She read it through twice, grinning from ear to ear. “This is great, Mick.  Though, you might cut this line about his butt. It doesn't quite fit the overall message of how you luuurve him.”

“Shaddup."

 

**Out in the Open**

 

On Ray's birthday Mick took the jump ship to find a “super fancy bakery that makes cupcakes that are probably gross but Haircut'll like 'em”.

Cupcakes were shared and jokes told. Nate gasped when Ray reached up to wipe a smear of frosting off Mick's cheek and then licked his thumb. Ray chuckled. “What? You all know.”

Nate's eyes widened. “We do? Man, I thought I was gonna explode if I had to keep it to myself much longer.”

Sara laughed and Zari elbowed him in the side.  Mick grimaced. “Thought for sure he was gonna spill his guts before now.”

“Told you Nate would talk to me first or just keep quiet.  I win."

Nate turned pink.  "Do I want to know what you win?" 

Ray handed his friend a beer.  "You do not. Though I'd avoid the cargo bay after 11 tonight."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
